


Докторопирожки

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Перашки про Доктора.





	Докторопирожки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 20 декабря 2014.

мы третьи сутки вместе с васей  
в квартире ищем галлифрей  
за шкафом нету под кроватью  
и даже в мусорном ведре

девятый был нормальный доктор  
десятый тоже ничего  
а после моффат моффат моффат  
а перед этим не смотрел

мы прилетели на планету  
но как обычно не на ту  
и есть такое ощущенье  
что щас нас будут убивать

сочельник в лондоне британцы  
купили выпить и гуся  
и ждут у окон с нетерпеньем  
вторженья инопланетян

привет меня зовут кейт стюарт  
и это вам должно сказать  
что здесь творится непонятный  
но удивительный пиздец

когда я слышу звуки тардис  
предпочитаю не моргать  
и не дышать не трогать стены  
вообще не делать ничего

а это значит баба-мастер  
а это ящерица-холмс  
а это что ваще такое  
вы кто и где я нахожусь


End file.
